Mall:Featuredarticle
Draynor Manor is a large haunted mansion north of Draynor Village. It consists of four levels and is central to three quests. It is home to several different types of undead creatures and various oddities, as well as a portal that grants players access to a dimension where Killerwatts exist. Read more… Pyramid Plunder is a minigame introduced in July 2006. It is found in the city of Sophanem and is one of the fastest thieving experience rates in the game, as well as giving the chance to obtain a Pharaoh's sceptre.Read more… Contact! is a one of RuneScape's toughest quests available to members. With the plague of Sophanem discovered to be non-contagious, the high priest of Itchlarin has tried to bring the citizens of the city back from Menaphos. However, diplomacy seems to be failing and the high priest is willing to employ the likes of an adventurer to aid in the mission. Read more… Castle Wars is one of RuneScape's most popular minigames! Introduced in December of 2004, the minigame resembles the well-known game of capture the flag with a RuneScape twist! Read more… Zaros, also known as the "Empty Lord", is an ancient deity who was primarily active during the Second Age. Zaros controlled a massive empire, but after being betrayed by the Mahjarrat general Zamorak, his territory was divided and many other gods began to vie for territory in the newly created power vacuum. This would effectively begin the God Wars. Read more… TzTok-Jad is one of RuneScape's strongest monsters with a combat level of 702. It is fought in the minigame TzHaar Fight Cave, during the 63rd wave, as the very last monster to be encountered. TzTok-Jad is capable of using all 3 attack styles: Melee, Magic, and Ranged, and can hit over 90 on those not using protection prayers. Defeating it awards players with the famous Fire cape and a generous amount of Tokkuls. Read more… Desert Treasure is one of RuneScape's hardest, and most well-known quests. It has many requirements and requires players to be very strong and have a lot of patience to complete it. Upon completion, this quest allows access to the Ancient Magicks spellbook and the miniquest Ghostly robes. The Ancient Magicks spellbook has some of the strongest combat spells in the game. Read more… The Kalphite Queen is one of RuneScape's strongest monsters with a combat level of 333. She is located in the end of Kalphite Hive, which lies under Kharidian Desert. She is fairly unique in having two forms, with the second emerging after the first is killed. She is one of the droppers of the coveted Dragon chainbody, making her a target monster for high-levelled players. Read more… Arrrr ye mateys! Have ye ever wondered what it would be like to brew rum? Have ye ever considered the joys of sabotaging equipment? Have ye ever wondered how you would look in spiffy pirate gear? Then Trouble Brewing is the game for ye! Read more… Falador is the capital of the kingdom of Asgarnia and home to the White Knights. Ruled by Sir Amik Varze, the city was at one time a popular and busy location for players buying and selling thier goods, although that notoriety has diminished. Read more… The Lunar Spells is an alternate to the standard spellbook, similar to the Ancient Magicks spellbook, that consists of 39 spells, most of which are accessible to players who have completed the quest Lunar Diplomacy. They and contains a variety of teleportation and other non-combat spells which are very useful to aid in other skills. Read more… The Barrows is a dangerous minigame located in the heart of Morytania. In this minigame, players can fight the six Barrows brothers and other monsters on the way to the prize chest in the crypt. The six brothers are Ahrim the Blighted, Verac the Defiled, Dharok the Wretched, Karil the Tainted, Torag the Corrupted, and Guthan the Infested. Read more… The Fairy ring transportation system is unlocked after beginning the quest A Fairy Tale Part II. This unique teleportation method consists of 64 fairy rings located in various places in the world map as well as other realms outside of Gielinor. Read more… Varrock is the capital of the massive kingdom of Misthalin, and as such serves as a major travel hub for merchants, artisans, diplomats, adventurers, and militants. Stretching from the border of the Wilderness to the quiet farmlands of southern Misthalin, Varrock is the largest and most populous city in the known world. The city is seen by many as the leading economic, technological, political, cultural, and military force in Gielinor. Varrock has seen strides in nearly every aspect of life, and today is one of the busiest and most important cities in the known world. Indeed, the city is often one of the first destinations for new players, and it is here that they truly begin to learn the ways of the world. Varrock is viewed by many, including, it would seem, Jagex themselves, as the capitol of Gielinor. Read more… Warped terrorbirds are Slayer monsters found in the Poison Waste Slayer Dungeon. They require level 56 Slayer and a crystal chime to weaken them in order to be killed. They were released with the quest The Path of Glouphrie. Warped terrorbirds are the result of Glouphrie's experimentation with the Anima Mundi, or life energy. These mutants are stronger and used for guarding the city of Arposandra. The mutated versions are also highly intelligent and are able to both speak and think for themselves. Read more… The God Wars or the Third age as it was also known was a time of great calamity in RuneScape. Although the God Wars themselves are not a part of the gameplay of RuneScape, they are frequently referenced throughout the game and form the basis for many quests, characters, items, and locations. After the betrayal of Zaros by Zamorak at the end of the Second Age, other gods were able to rule without Zaros' interference. However, many of the gods, most notably Saradomin and Zamorak, wanted complete control over Gielinor. To this end, races of powerful creatures loyal to different gods fought one another, many of them becoming extinct in the process. Read more… East Ardougne is the eastern of the two districts that form Ardougne, the capital of Kandarin. It is in the members area of Gielinor, and is likely to be the wealthiest city in RuneScape. Its neighbouring city, West Ardougne, governed by King Tyras, is closed off to the general public because of a plague affecting the inhabitants, but players may gain access by finishing parts of the quest Plague City. East Ardougne is most known for its wealth, the Ardougne Zoo, and the thief-stricken marketplace. East Ardougne is currently governed by King Lathas. Read more… Kennith's Concerns is a members quest suited to players of any skill level. A quest of many puzzles, Kennith's Concerns does not present any dangerous situations but rather taxes each player's problem-solving ability. Beware: not everything is quite what it seems! Read more… The Paterdomus, or the Temple of Saradomin, is a large temple located on the River Salve, the border between the nations of Misthalin and Morytania. During the Fourth Age, the land which Paterdomus occupies was the site of a hundred-year war during which Lord Drakan sought to extend his influence to Misthalin. It has long since been the first line of defence against the evils of Morytania. Read more… Mourning's Ends Part II continues the storyline begun in the quest Plague City. Successful completion of this quest enables players to runecraft Death runes. This quest is said, by some, to be one of the hardest quests in the game. Read more… Keldagrim is the capital of the Dwarven Realm and one of the largest cities in Gielinor. Located under Trollweiss Mountain near Rellekka in the Fremennik Province, it remained hidden from the surface for more than 5,000 years. Within this city the dwarven race can be seen as the industrious people they are, with a blast furnace for more efficient smithing and a business consortium to maintain fair and even business standards between all the dwarves. Read more… Armour includes any item that can provide Defence bonuses during combat. They reduce the chances of getting hit, but do not reduce damage taken if hit (except some certain pieces of armour which reduce the damage of specific attacks). Armour comes in varieties for each combat class. Read more… Godswords are two-handed swords which are extremely powerful pieces of equipment that can be found in the God Wars Dungeon. They have the highest slash and strength of any weapon, both at +132. This weapon is dropped in pieces, and players must combine the pieces to form the sword. Furthermore, four hilts corresponding to the gods (Saradomin, Zamorak, Armadyl, and Bandos) can be attached to unlock different special attacks. Read more… Santa hats were the final tradeable holiday items, dropped as part of the 2002 Christmas event. They were dropped only on 25 December 2002. All day, they appeared randomly on the ground all over RuneScape, in batches about every six minutes. Read more… Varrock's history is amongst the most unique in Gielinor, spanning many hundreds of years and time periods. Avarrocka (later Varrock) came into being in the year 700 of the Fourth Age, when the races that survived the God Wars began to compete for land without the direct aid of gods. At the time, the world was dangerous, and most of humanity lived in small nomadic tribes intent solely on surviving. Read more… The Wise Old Man is known by his true name, Dionysius, possibly a reference to "Dionysus", the Greek god of wine, or his name may also refer to "Dionysius I of Syracuse", a tyrant from the ancient Greek world, (he signs his name *D). He is a retired adventurer that has recently settled down in his house in Draynor Village, opposite the bank in Draynor. During his younger days, Dionysius was a famed hero, saving countless lives and fighting back the dark forces of Gielinor. Read more… Stone circles are holy sites of the Guthixian religion scattered across Gielinor. Stone circles are named such for their appearance, which is similar to that of the real-world Stonehenge. During the Years 1 to 200 of the Fourth Age, Guthixian thought and devotion spread more openly. During this time, dozens of holy circles dedicated to Guthix were constructed by druids, an order which had silently endured the God Wars for more than 4,000 years. Although this period truly popularised the stone circles, its origins are considerably older, dating back to the late First or early Second Age. Read more… Hazelmere the Ethereal is a gnome who lives on a small peninsula near Yanille. Hazelmere is one of the original creators of the Grand Tree, a massive living fortress within the Gnome Stronghold. He is also an accomplished battle mage, tree whisperer, precognite, and telepath with a great knowledge of history and culture. Hazelmere plays a prominent role in the quests The Grand Tree, While Guthix Sleeps, The Eyes of Glouphrie, and The Path of Glouphrie. Read more… Members are players who have paid subscriptions to access the full version of RuneScape, and are sometimes referred to as "mems", "p2p", or "pay-to-play". The pay-to-play version of RuneScape was first announced on 4 October 2001 and launched on 27 February 2002. Most updates to RuneScape usually only concern members, who have many more privileges and usable features in the game and on the RuneScape website. Jagex reached the 1 million member count mark on 4 May 2007. Read more… Capes of Accomplishment were added in late 2006 as a reward for achieving level 99 in a particular skill, or completing all of the quests. Each cape is unique, and has its own emote corresponding to the skill. The capes can be bought from the master of each skill, and the Quest point cape can be bought from the Wise Old Man. Read more… Baxtorian was a powerful Elven king of the Fourth Age. He was responsible for leading an elven expansion that stretched as far east as modern-day Misthalin. Read more… Lucien is an extremely powerful Mahjarrat and necromancer. He plays a prominent role in the quests Temple of Ikov and While Guthix Sleeps. Read more… Ullek was once amongst the most ancient and prosperous cities in Gielinor. It occupied the area that is now cliffs, buttes and swamps in the eastern Kharidian Desert during the Second Age. It fell during the cataclysmic God Wars, leaving few remnants. Read more… Lord Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan, more often referred to simply as Lord Drakan is the vampyric overlord and conqueror of the majority of the Morytania region. Drakan has adopted many titles to assert his authority, amongst them "Prince of the Blood" and "Regent of the Sanguine Fields". Read more… The Stone of Jas, also referred to as The Eye of Saradomin, and The Fist of Guthix, is an incredibly ancient object, one of Gielinor's oldest and most mysterious potencies, pre-dating even the First Age and the arrival of Guthix. Read more… Mi-Gor is an undead pirate surgeon currently in the service of Rabid Jack, a feared fleet master within the Eastern Sea. Mi-Gor once served as a prominent surgeon for Jack's men, gaining a powerful and respected reputation during the Eastern Sea Civil War. Like most of Jack's crew, he was killed during the Battle of the Archipelago, and has since been re-animated through some type of necromancy. Read more… The Fifth Age is the current time period in which RuneScape takes place. Often known as the "Age of Men" or the "Age of Humans," the Fifth Age began when a Fremennik explorer discovered runestones and brought them back to human nations, thus granting mankind a degree of control over magic itself. Since then, the Fifth Age has been a time of great prosperity not only for mankind, but many peaceful races and civilizations as a whole. Read more... Lord Daquarius Rennard, also referred to as the Lord of the Kinshra, is the current leader of the Kinshra, more commonly referred to as the Black Knights. In his mid-thirties, he was elected as the leader of the Kinshra, making him the youngest to ever gain leadership. Read more... More featured articles...